


Strawberry Sundaes (A Scoop Of You)

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Sticky, Strawberry Sundaes, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, come tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: A sticky hand gripped your wrist and twisted your arm behind your back, shoving you into the desk. You whined at the sudden action, more shocked than upset."I wonder what a strawberry sundae with a scoop of you would taste like." Dante licked at your neck, his lips cold against your warm skin, sending shivers down your spine and to your toes.Your mind couldn't find the words, and neither could your lips as you struggled against his restraint.He pushed you till your chest was flushed against the desk, the sticky mess there ruining your shirt and making your nipples harden from the cold touch."Don't you just want to find out?" He inquired, his other hand fisting its way into your hair.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337377
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Strawberry Sundaes (A Scoop Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, so this was the first story I posted here but I took it down. Well, I did some editing of it and decided to post it again. I know some of you miss my other stories and want me to repost them, I haven't completely ruled out the idea but if anything I'll slowly work on it. 
> 
> But enjoy this filthy little thing from the past.

Dante had a list of things he enjoyed: olive-free pizzas, a good fight, even the occasional pocket emptying joys of gambling but nothing put a smile on the devil hunter's face quite like a delicious strawberry sundae.

Rewarding himself with the frozen treat for a job well done with not destroying the city, Dante shoveled a pathway of milky residue across the bottom of the glass bowl, spooning a dollop of the concoction in his waiting mouth.

Not too far from the joyful devil you observed as he made a mess all over the desk you’d just cleaned. Dante continued to push around the melting dessert before his sparkling blue eyes met a glare of disapproval.

"You’re making a mess!" You pouted.

Dante however disagreed with your accusations, shoving another sugar mound of goodness into his mouth. "I'll clean it, _you'll_ clean it." He corrected himself.

Your eyes rolled, a scoff if disbelief leaving under your breath. You were tired of always cleaning up behind the man. He lived there too, and it was only right that he pitched in and at least _tried_ to keep the place somewhat decent.

"No! You clean it. You made the mess and besides…you're the only one who eats all that crap." You shot, your face distorting at the melting mess that continued to stain the wood.

Everything would surely be sticky.

Dante rolled his eyes letting the spoon hit the desk.

_Clank!_

"It's not crap." He pouted; lips stained red from all the different strawberry fixings. Dante looked like a fucking _child_.

His hands were sticky and covered in ice cream, his cheek stained with a single streak of strawberry syrup plastered to it.

"Ugh, clean yourself up!" You protested, tossing a cup towel from behind the bar at him.

Dante grinned, catching it and wiping his hands on it, lint from the item sticking to his fingers adding to his already messy appearance.

A sigh left your lips before you made your way to the desk to clean up anyways.

"Hey! I'm not done with that!" Dante pouted, reaching for the bowl in your hands.

You moved away quickly, taking it out of his reach as he leaned across the desk. A smirk touched your lips as you teasingly shook the bowl out in front of him before snatching it back.

Dante reached for it several times, but to no avail able to obtain it. Obviously having had enough of your antics, he surprised you by grabbing your wrist instead, making you freeze right in your tracks.

"It's not nice to tease" He muttered with a deviant gleam in his eye.

Dante held your wrist firmly, making his way around the desk; now standing in front of you. Your eyes remained glued to his, your curiosity peaking as to what he was about to do.

Just as you were about to open your mouth to speak, Dante jerked your wrist in an upward motion, causing you to spill the half-frozen contents out of the bowl, sending some down your shirt and the rest onto the chair and floor.

"DANTE!" You squealed, pulling your shirt from your body to let the mess fall out. You were now sticky, cold and covered in strawberry sundae.

Dante smirked at you, licking his lips attentively.

"Now you're tasty too." He teased, swiping strawberry syrup from your collar bone and sucking the goo covered finger into his mouth.

A tiny noise escaped your chest as you watched the man slowly lick his lips, eyes dark and clouded with something more than just admiration for the treat he'd just consumed.

"W-w-what are you doing?" You stammered out as you watched Dante dip his fingers into the pool of melted ice cream that remained in the bowl.

You wanted to take whatever remained in it and dump it on his head so he can see how it felt to be a popsicle.

Dante brought his hand to his mouth, his cold pink tongue swirling around the pads of his finger-tips before pushing them into the space one by one, sucking off the creamy mixture.

"Taste so _good_." He purred moving closer to you.

A sticky hand gripped your wrist and twisted your arm behind your back, shoving you into the desk. You whined at the sudden action, more shocked than upset.

"I wonder what a strawberry sundae with a scoop of _you_ would taste like." Dante licked at your neck, his lips cold against your warm skin, sending shivers down your spine and to your toes.

Your mind couldn't find the words, and neither could your lips as you struggled against his restraint.

He pushed you till your chest was flushed against the desk, the sticky mess there ruining your shirt and making your nipples harden from the cold touch.

"Don't you just want to find out?" He inquired, his other hand fisting its way into your hair.

You shifted uncomfortable from being held down for so long, the mess slowly starting to dry and get even more tacky. You'd surely need a shower or two after this.

*****

Giving into your desire of wanting to play Dante’s game, you used your shoulders to push yourself up the best you could so you could turn your head to look at him.

"Yes, yes I do." You whispered desperately. “Maybe I’ll take back what I said about them being crap.”

Dante smirked at you, nodding his head, obviously liking _your_ proposal better. He pulled you completely up from his desk; strawberry candies sticking to your wet flesh.

“My mouth is watering waiting to find out.” He confessed before he kissed your neck hungrily, mouthing the delicate skin and nipping it lightly before taking in a few candy pieces.

Dante got right to it but still took his time as he slowly made his way downwards to your breasts, his tongue poking out his mouth to lap up a piece of strawberry that had gotten stuck between them.

A soft moan fell from your lips as his hands found your waist, pulling you closer to him. With a bit of searching, he found the spot that left your toes curling in your boots, using your new found switch to turn up the beat of your heart he could easily sense.

He discarded your top instantly, getting right back to the prize at hand.

"Taste so _good_ , but you know what would make it _better_?" Dante asked, suckling the hard bud of your right areola into his mouth as he picked up his discarded spoon.

A frozen drop of ice cream landed on your bare breast, prying a gasp out of you. The soupy freezing cream ran down your side already making the skin there sticky as well.

Dante's warm mouth quickly engulfed your breast however, cleaning off every single drop of the sweat treat before he once again worried the hard bud between his teeth.

"Dante..." You droned, your body penurious and wanting him out of his clothes soon.

He didn’t reply, instead, he moved back into your space, sucking your left nipple into his mouth this time before moving away to gather more of the remaining sundae.

Dante’s hands pulled at your belt, forcing it through the loops and onto the floor where it belonged along with your pants.

You were now sitting on the edge of his desk in just your panties, covered in sticky strawberry sundae as he smeared what contents he’d just collected across your tummy. You just laid there, looking like a canvas or even a dessert platter that the man couldn’t wait to devour.

*****

Dante smirked at you, satisfied with his artwork before he dove in and lapped up every single drop of gooey dessert from your skin. Your back arched off the hard wood of the desk as you moaned out.

You’d thought about sex with Dante before, but you could never actually bring yourself to carry out the act. He was your roommate after all, and even though you two were relatively close, you didn’t want to make things weird just in case he wasn’t actually down for it.

 _Obviously_ , that wasn’t the case here.

"I want to taste you babe." Dante announced, peeling your legs apart from each other once he finished cleaning your stomach.

His face glistened with saliva and traces of strawberry syrup, giving him even more of a child-like appearance than before, and you couldn’t resist your overwhelming attraction for him right now.

The damp patch soaked into your panties _definitely_ wasn’t from the ice cream you’d been drenched in, and from the look in Dante’s eyes; he undeniably knew it.

"Looks like you’re ready to be tasted” He smirked, finger tips dusting the inside of your thigh.

A swift swipe of his cool tongue through the thin material of your panties made you back arch up and this allowed Dante’s hands to slip under you to support your weight as a strong pull brought your hips to the edge of the desk.

Your whole back was slathered in sundae and so was your hair. There wasn’t much left in the bowl, but it was obvious Dante was saving it for something.

You propped yourself up on your elbows the best you could against the slick pasty surface, your eyes glued to the man before you.

Dante hovered just mere inches from your sex when he dipped a single finger into the pool of melted ice cream left in the bowl. Carefully, he rubbed the mixture against your still covered pussy.

You moaned out, the emptiness of the office sending it bouncing off the walls. While the sensation remained cold, the imbalance in temperatures with your body began to drive you crazy.

“Dante.” You whined; your fingers fisting into his white locks roughly trying to encourage his face closer to you.

“Patience.” Dante muttered, grinning against your thigh, nipping slightly then sucking the bite to soothe it.

A frustrated cry fell from your lips as you voiced your complaint about him teasing you. "Dante please" You whimpered, your hands gripping at the edge of the desk on either side of you.

Dante took your cries for pleasure into consideration as he peeled back the silky lilac material of your panties, the smooth soft hue a stark contrast to your skin.

You trembled as he pulled the soaked fabric down your legs, slowly; kissing every inch of newly exposed skin as it presented itself to him.

Dante continued to pepper the afresh uncovered skin softly, tracing the apex of your sensitive area with two fingers, teasing your soaked entrance, before slowly slipping the digits in then back out.

A generous shine of your juices coated his fingers and immediately he shoved them in his mouth.

You’re so _wet_ , so _tasty_. A lot better than the strawberry sundae he'd been scarfing down all evening.

“Dante, please.” There were now tears in your eyes that threatened to spill from the agonizing torture you swore you were enduring. You desperately wanted to feel that skilled tongue that continued to impress you the way it cleaned up every drop of sundae from your body, leving your skin smooth but sticky in the end.

“I need it.” You sniffed, your knuckles baring white from you gripping the desk so taut.

Dante shifted in front of you, bringing your legs up and pushing them in your chest.

Your soft petals lightly fluttered open at the new position and a single trail of your sweet heat trickled from your body, mixing with the drying ice cream on the desk.

“You’re so freakin' wet baby,” Dante purred, long fingers dipping between your delicate folds, spreading you open and polishing at your sensitive pearl.

Dante almost caught a knee to the face as your body jerked from the sudden touch; pleasure engulfing you and dragging you down to a teasing hell with it.

Tears lightly kissed your cheeks as Dante rubbed at you slowly, the desk creaking under your grasp, surely threatening to snap soon.

Much like you were about to.

“Please.” You sniffed, wiping away the tears from you face.

Dante made you produce fucking _tears_ ; in tears _begging_ for him to taste you—to _devour_ you. His middle finger slid back inside you, moving swiftly and then curling up before another one joined the first. He didn’t want to completely deprive you from pleasure, but just enough so that it kept you on your toes.

It wouldn’t have been any fun if you were already shaking like a leaf in the wind from your orgasm so soon, _now would it_?

*****

Dante occupied his free hand in the mess of sundae on the desk while his other continued to jab at the bundle of nerves that made you squeal.

You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth as you watch the man finger you, his eyes glued to your body as he focused on drawing more and more protest of pleasure from your lips.

“A strawberry sundae and a scoop of _you_...” Dante smirked, leaning in to lap up the mess he’d just drizzled on your clit.

“Yes…” You whimpered, wanting more of his sweet cold mouth. Your hands found their way into white locks as Dante continued to taste you, his tongue tickling you in the privatest of places.

You sucked deep breaths, amazed as he multitasked between your thighs, switching fingers to tongue and reapplying the no longer cold ice cream every time he’d clean it off.

Dante pulled back from you, lips shiny with saliva, ice cream and your honey. “Still think they are crap, or do I need to continue convincing you?” He asked, picking up the bowl from the chair.

You nodded your head hastily wondering if that meant he’d be undressing soon.

Nope, that’s not what it meant at all.

Damn it.

Dante smirked at you, tilting the bowl slightly and letting the mixture trickle down between your legs. Although it had been sitting out for some time, the ice cream in the bowl still had hints of coolness to it, mainly because of the heat that was emanating from your body causing it to feel some degrees cooler.

Dante took his position back between your thighs, his tongue fluttering over every surface of your intimacy, the erotic wet slurping sounds bringing you closer to your release.

“Mm, yes right there.” You moaned, your hands didn’t seem to know what to do with themselves as they switched between his hair and the edges of the desk.

Your thighs clamped shut as you held the back of his head firm against your body, fucking his face and probably almost suffocating him. He was a half demon; he surely wouldn’t die from getting his face fucked off the hinges.

Dante groaned against your sex, the vibrations shuttering your body and edging you on. You were no longer sticky but now just wet. Wet from his saliva. _Soaked_ from your nectar.

Dante’s blunt finger nails dug into the flesh of your thigh as he sealed his mouth around your most sensitive area, suckling the nub before slowly, _very_ slowly licking up it; his tongue pressed firm against the surface.

“You’re addicting, babe. I just can’t get enough of you.” Dante held your hips still, wet tongue dipping inside your warm flooded heat acting as a spoon and filling his belly with your sweet sensual honey.

“Dante!!!” Your voice rang loud enough to shatter glass and you mentally thanked the fact that you literally lived around no one or your neighbors would have been highly upset.

*****

Your back thumped the desk as your body returned to its natural state after being electrocuted with an orgasm only a devil could bring.

A satisfied “ _Ah_!” Slipped from Dante’s lips. He stood in front of you, the whole bottom half of his face slathered in sundae—your juices and his saliva, his lips shiny and puffy from being down on you for so long.

“You _do_ taste better than sundaes.” He smirked, wiping a cuffed hand down his face.

You scrambled to your feet with shaky legs before descending to the ground in front of him. How could you be selfish after that? You wasted no time in unlatching Dante’s belt buckle, eager to get your _scoop_ of him.

Dante watched you attentively, his hands clasped behind his back as you stripped him of attire. Your eyes widen with delight as his toned flesh came in your sight; practically glued to the heap of it dangling inches from your face.

“Yep, it’s true what you’ve heard about demons.”

“Aren’t you lucky then.” You teased in which Dante just chuckled warmly.

“Don’t be fooled, _that_ is just an added bonus feature to the already gloriousness.”

“Mhm, well I’m tired of talking now…” You eagerly wrapped your mouth around Dante, getting a better perception of his words. A satisfied hum left your lips as you swallowed down the dripping pre come that leaked before leaning back on your haunches to peer up at him.

“So good.”

Dante combed your hair back from your face, eyes glued to your own. “There.” He motioned behind you to the bowl of left-over strawberry sundae from the chair.

Reaching around carefully, you obtained what he asked for before handing it to him.

Dante tilted the bowl down, letting the cold sticky mixture coat his flailing dick, his breath catching in his chest at the cold chill. Not wanting him to lose his hardness from the uncomfortable feeling, you took it upon yourself to provide the man before you with some heat.

Heat from your mouth.

“Shit.” Dante hissed, his hold on the bowl almost slipping as you slowly worked your mouth up and down his cock. The sweet sugary taste of strawberry sundae mixed with his natural chemistry made your tummy grumble with hunger.

You continued your teasing, pulling back just enough for more strawberry sundae to be poured into your awaiting mouth while something _else_ currently filled it.

A throaty moan vibrated from your body and up Dante’s, the hand that was holding your head steady gripped at your locks harshly as your tongue swirled around him, coating him in sweet sundae.

“Taste good?” Dante inquired as he gave your hair a slight tug.

Nodding your head, you swallowed down his cock; strawberry flavor and pre come slipping down your throat.

A satisfied curse left Dante’s lips as he poured the remaining pool of sundae down into your wet needy mouth. You doubled your efforts and hollowed your cheeks as the tip of him began to question your reflexes.

“Oh, babe.” Dante’s nails pinched into the skin at the back of your neck as he held you steady, hips rolling back and forward into your face.

You took every stroke, every uncoordinated thrust wanting nothing more than to please the man. Saliva dripped from your chin and tears streamed down your face as you let mouth be used.

The strawberry sundae was long gone and now all that was left to obtain was your second _treat_ of the night.

*****

Your knees and jaw ached as Dante continued to use you for his pleasure, both his hands gripping the sides of your face while he continued to fuck your throat like it was the last thing he’d ever get to do.

The strangled gags and hums from your pleasure was music to his ears. You were enjoying this, which was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Just like that babe.” He groaned, pushing down your throat.

You braced yourself holding your breath, probably not a good idea but if you did breathe, you’d surely gag and probably spit up everything you’d consumed that night.

Dante’s movements halted and a burst of saltiness coated the inside of your mouth. Grabbing up the bowl hastily, he turned it completely over, letting whatever remnants of the sundae was left drip over him and into your mouth.

“Mmmm!”

Dante pulled away from you, chest heaving as he found his breath. He helped you to your feet, your knees giving out from being stationary on the wood floor so long.

“Okay, okay. I’ll have to admit…maybe strawberry sundaes aren’t crap.” You rasped, your voice horsed and sore from having your throat used.

Dante chuckled pulling you into a sloppy kiss, everything tasting like strawberry sundae with a faint hint of you and him.

“I _told_ you they weren’t crap.” He defended, scanning the room for the discarded cup towel you threw at him earlier.

You rolled your eyes nudging him before taking a seat in the desk chair. Your knees hurt too bad to even think about walking.

“But you know what I think I love now, that tastes _so_ much better?” Dante asked, finding it and cleaning himself off before tossing it on the desk.

You looked around the space before you, _everything_ sticky and covered in sundae. It would take forever to clean up the mess and you mentally dreaded it.

“And what’s that?” You asked, eyebrow raised.

Dante leaned over the desk, capturing your lips with his, “A scoop of _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for either reading or re-reading!


End file.
